total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mirnish/First to Shore - Contest
Welcome to the First To Shore competition! This is a one week contest that is based on the editing games! The goal: Edit like crazy some pages and update them for everyone! The contestants aren't needed for sign up, because all the people on Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 are part of it... Rules *Fluffling will result on you being disqualified. *Unnecessary edits will result on you being disqualified. *Admins editing blocked pages (Hurt and Heal 2 as example) will result on them being disqualified. *Images uploading will result on you being disqualified. Now that we have the rules, here are our contestants divided on a well knowed way for the... Teams and edit count Brains: *'TDPIScarlett' (34 edits at the start) - (36 edits at the end) = 2 edits. *'Semaj617' (12 edits at the start) - (12 edits at the end) = 0 edits. *'King Flurry51' (874 edits at the start) - (874 edits at the end) = 0 edits. *DestructiveMilkshake (458 edits at the start) - (470 edits at the end) = 12 edits. *TheEpicDestroyer (1.308 edits at the start) - (1.443 edits at the end) = 135 edits. WINNER OF BRAINS. Brawns: *'DuncanRocks123' (1.130 edits at the start) - (1.130 edits at the end) = 0 edits. *'TheAnimeKid87' (298 edits at the start) - (298 edits at the end) = 0 edits. *'TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles' (569 edits at the start) - (574 edits at the end) = 5 edits. *LlewellynIsAwesome! (3.258 edits at the start) - (3.480 edits at the end) = 222 edits. WINNER OF BRAWNS. Beauty: *'SkyFanTD '(2.067 edits at the start) - (2.082 edits at the end) = 15 edits. *DerpyandDawn (217 edits at the start) - (217 edits at the end) = 0 edits. *VeryUnknownFan (465 edits at the start) - (503 edits at the end) = 38 edits. WINNER OF BEAUTY. *TylerWebkinzFan (2.406 edits at the start) - (2.419 edits at the end) = 13 edits. *Izzynoah12 (1.021 edits at the start) - (1.022 edits at the end... possible edit glitch) = 1 edit. Winner selection and reward It works as the same of our beloved Editing Games, I'll take notes of everyobdy mainspace edit count and then I will compare it at the end of the next friday before the RP, each category (Brains, Brawns and Beauty) will feature a winner, that means: 3 REWARDS! This rewards are a huge surprise and will be revealed at the start to the roleplay the next week'.' PENCILS DOWN! WE FINISHED THE COMPETITION AND IS TIME TO REVEAL THE REWARD. Each winner receives: THE IMMUNITY IDOL. This idol work as the canon TD idol and can be played within the 3 first elimination ceremonies of your team, this idol can be transferred at the elimination ceremony before casting the votes IN OPEN CHAT and only between members of your team. If you play this idol with 5 votes against you and 1 vote against the other person... the other person goes home and has been idoled. With this being said... RPlay and HAVE FUUUUN! Category:Blog posts